There is a need for an improved sun visor assembly having more simple components to lessen manufacturing costs. Many sun visor assemblies are sufficient, but may be simplified by using more simple components. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,734 provides a slidable sun visor assembly having an anti-backlash device. The assembly is laterally adjustable as desired by the passenger.
There is also a need for an improved sun visor assembly having components which are more compact than previous assemblies to improve the aesthetic look. Especially in situations where an auxiliary sun visor is implemented, the auxiliary sun visor assembly should be designed to fit in a headliner pocket between the headliner and a main sun visor of the vehicle. Otherwise, the main sun visor of the vehicle may be biased downwardly due to a relatively thick auxiliary sun visor assembly, resulting in an undesirable aesthetic look.
Thus, what is needed is an improved sun visor assembly for slidable lateral movement. What is also needed is an improved auxiliary sun visor assembly having simple components, resulting in lower manufacturing costs.
What is also needed is an improved auxiliary sun visor assembly having compact components adequate to allow the assembly to fit in a headliner pocket between the headliner and a main visor.